judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: The Gavel's Origin
How did the gavel get in the courthouse? Why is it magical? What connection does it have with Mia? Find out in the prequel the other 3 fanons in the series: The Gavel's Origin! 'Chapter 1:' The Storm There was a huge boom of thunder, and Mona Redford sprinted for her life. The storm was catching up, and her frail legs began to ache. Mona had just witnessed everyone in her family be killed when lightning stuck the house, exploding it into bits. She just barely had enough time to escape, and got some gnarley burns. Everyone had foretold this mega-super-huge-monster storm, but Mona had thought it to be a myth. She quickly ducked under a weeping willow's waving branches, and huddled against the trunk. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came out of no where, and struck the tree. An exploson of bark and leaves sent Mona flying off onto the ground, face-planting the drenched grass. Mona recovered, and looked back up in the tree. Almost the whole tree was gone, but a single shape was carved out of the bark. ...A gavel...Mona got up and studied the artifact. Small carvings where engraved into the wood, one of them looking like a monkey wearing a tunic. When Mona touched itm the little groves lit up a gentle brown, and something like a thunderbolt shot out of the gavel, opening some kind of portal in the air. A gust of air began pulling Mona towards the portal. Quickly, Mona grabbed the gavel and ran away from the portal. She ran all the way to town... 'Chapter 2:' A Visit When Mona got to town, she saw it was almost totally demolished. Buildings were caved in, and the pipes spurted water into the air. "I have to get to safety," Mona told herself, still holding the gavel. She walked down mainstreet, looking for a place that wasn't in pieces. Finally, she came across a sturdy structure. She walked up to it, and knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" she asked. The door opened, and out peeked a scruffy-looking squirrel. "What are you doing outside! Hurry, come in!" the squirrel grabbed Mona's arm and tugged her into the house, locking the door behind them. "Who are you?" Mona asked. "The name's Cashew," said the squirrel, pouring two cups of tea. He looked up at Mona. "How did you survive...the storm?". Mona showed Cashew the gavel. "This thing protected me". Cashew's eyes widened at the sight of the gavel. "Me oh my! It's the legend!" He exclaimed. "What legend?". Cashew's eyes narrowed into slits. "Thousands of years ago, scholars predicted a storm like this. They said a storm of this staure would be special, magical even. A single thunderbolt could enchant almost anything, they said. Everyone just thought they were blabbering idiots. But sure enough, here the storm is. And, if their prophecy is correct, a tree struck by thunder from this storm would turn into something beyond power..." Cashew strared at the gavel. "...Though, I question the form of a gavel". He reached to touch it, but when he did, he pulled back immediantly. "OW!" he shrieked. "It hurt me!". Mona was puzzled. "But I can touch it with no problem". Cashew stopped rubbing his burnt paw, and looked up at Mona with a shrill little gasp. "You can? You must be the chosen one!". "Chosen one?". Cashew nodded excitedly. Then, Mona remembered something. "The gavel opened some kind of portal. I almost got sucked in, but ran away". Cashew stroked his chin. "That settles it. That gavel is defiantly enchanted". "See, watch this". Mona lifted the gavel, and summoned a thunder bolt that zoomed out of the tip, striking the air. A portal ripped open, and the same sucking vortex pulled Mona and Cashew towards it. "Oh my heavens!" Cashew exclaimed. Suddenly, a ghostly arm reached out of the portal, and grabbed for Mona's gavel. "Hey! Stop it!" Mona said. The arm snatched the gavel out of her hands, and pulled it back into the portal, which closed up. "Whoa!" said Mona. "What was that?". Cashew had his nose in a book titled Fantasy in Reality: All You Need to Know About Fairyland, The Elf Realm, Dragontopia, and other Mythical Worlds and Creatures and Why It's True. ''"It says in this book, that was some kind of Indian Spirit. They live in the Spirit Realm in the Northern Regions". "Well, let's get them!" said Mona. She lifted the gavel to create another portal. "Stop right there!" said a voice. Two figures stormed into the house, their faces shaded. "...Or you won't live to see another day". 'Chapter 3:''' The Others The figures stepped into the light. They were a fat, shelless turtle and and cherry blossom colored ape. "Aw, we're just messing with you," said the ape. "I'm Burt...". "...And I'm Poopsly!" said the turtle stupidly. Burt spotted Mona's gavel. "But, seriously. What's with that thing?". "You wouldn't understand," snapped Cashew. "Now get out of my house". "But you're awe fwends!" said Poopsly. Mona snorted. "Friends? We just met you!". Cashew whisped to Mona, "Talk about first impressions". "Get away from us, we're trying to do something," Mona told them. "Do wut?" asked Poopsly. "Umm...nothing you'd understand". "SHOW ME!". "No!". "DO IT!". "NO!". Poopsly balled his fists, and puffed up his cheeks in rage. He wasn't breathing. Cashew grimaced. "Ew. What's he doing?". Burt crossed his arms, and curved his back ackwarldly. "He's gonna keep doing that until you get him what you want". "Like I care!" Mona snapped. Poopsly's face turned purple, and Burt's back curved even more. Mona bit her lip. Poopsly wavered a little, and his face was steaming red. Burt's back bent to almost cracking. Poopsly looked like he was about to faint. Burt looked like the Gateway Arch. Poopsly looked like he could die. Burt looked like he could snap in two any second. "OKAY, FINE, I SHOW YOU!!!!!" screamed Mona. She lifted out the gavel, and made another portal. "Pretty!" said Poopsly, stepping closer. "NO, STOP!". But it was too late. Poopsly was swept off his feet, and thrown into the portal. The vortex got stronger, and Burt was also sucked in. Each time it got even STRONGER. "Hold on!" Mona told Cashew, who was struggling to stay on the ground. But the sucktion was too great, and they where both thrown into the portal, which closed up behind them. UNFINISHED Written and published by Category:Fanon Category:The Gavel Saga